


How to accidentally out your Boyfriend

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, M/M, Peterick, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt I got from a lovely anon: Like Pete and Patrick first meeting and Pete outing Patrick accidently to his mum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to accidentally out your Boyfriend

If you ever need help coming out to your family, Pete is the guy to help you out. It doesn’t matter if you want his help or not. Because he can’t think things through before he opens his big blabbermouth. 

That’s why he is in the living room right now, trying to catch whatever is being said in the kitchen. The kitchen where Patrick is currently having the ‘Coming Out’-talk with his mum, because Pete is an idiot. But it’s not like it was on purpose.

It went a little bit like this: 

Patrick, his mum – who insisted that Pete should call her Patricia - and Pete all sat down for dinner. Pete not only has a soft spot for Patrick, but also for his mum’s lasagna. That thing is a gift from the gods, if you ask Pete. 

It was not the first time he was there for dinner, he’s practically always there now. That way he can spend hours upstairs in Patrick’s room, making out with him on his bed – and that alone is incentive enough, because making out with Patrick is definitely his favorite pastime - and then come downstairs to enjoy his mum’s food. Win-Win.

The thing is, Patrick’s mum doesn’t know yet. But that’s okay, it’s Patrick’s decision and they just make sure to always close the door and that Pete doesn’t touch him inappropriately or say stupid stuff like ‘ _I will totally blow you later_ ’ when she’s around.

They were all sitting around the table, quietly eating – chicken parmesan, another one of Pete’s favorites – when the phone rang. Patrick’s mum got up to pick up the phone and  thus leaving them alone for a moment. 

It looked like Pete and Patrick just kept eating, but under the table Pete tried to low-key play footsie with Patrick. His attempt got squashed – quite literally - when Patrick stumped down on his foot and smiled sweetly at him. Pete wanted to say something witty and maybe a little juicy, but in that moment Patrick’s mum came back to the table, so he didn’t. 

“That was Linda, she wants you to call her back.”

“I will, later, thanks mum.”

“Who is Linda?”

“Ex-girlfriend.”

Cue Pete and his big blabbermouth. Action. 

“I didn’t know you dated girls before me.” The words hadn’t even left Pete’s mouth completely when he realized his mistake. The shocked look on Patrick’s face and the silence around the dinner table would have clued him in, too. Shit.

Pete looked at Patrick, who was opening and closing his mouth, without saying anything, looking not unlike a fish, eyes wide open. The silence was practically screaming at him. 

“I think… you just outed me to my mum.” Patrick’s voice sounded higher than normal, maybe a little panicky. 

“...you’re welcome?”

Okay, that was stupid thing to say and nobody laughed like they normally would when he says something stupid, but honestly, nothing else came to his mind. This would have been a perfect moment for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He wouldn’t have be mad, but instead another minute or so passed and then Patrick’s mum cleared her throat.

“Pete, why don’t you go into the living room, while Patrick and I clean up the table.”

Yeah, Pete thought dinner was over, too. 

“Yes, Mrs. Stump.”

“Patricia.”

“Right, Patricia. I’m just. Gonna…. go.”

As he got up he looked apologetic at Patrick, who wasn’t looking at him at all. Instead he stood up himself and started piling up the plates in silence, gaze fixed on a spot on the table. 

And now he is waiting in the living room, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. There’s no sound whatsoever coming from the kitchen, not that he expects shouting. He doesn’t think Patrick’s mum will react badly, but you never know - until you know.  
It seems like it’s taking forever until Patrick comes into the living room, head down, followed by his mum. She’s not looking mad, but she’s not looking all sunshine and rainbows either. 

“Dessert is in the kitchen, you two can eat it upstairs if you want.”

And then she leaves them alone. Pete decides to wait until their upstairs before he says anything though.

Patrick is still not looking at him, just turns around and goes back to the kitchen. He watches Patrick get their desserts and tries not to stand in his way, then he follows him up the stairs, their heavy steps the only sound. Is it always this quiet? Pete’s not sure, maybe it’s just his imagination that it’s extra silent right now. 

When they step into Patrick’s bedroom Patrick doesn’t close the door completely, leaving it slightly ajar. Regardless, Pete can’t take the silence any longer and just starts rushing out his apology.

“My stupid mouth, really, I wasn’t thinking.” He’s standing in front of Patrick, but he’s stepping around him and takes Pete’s bag from where he carelessly placed it on the ground this afternoon. Then he walks to the door and Pete gets a really bad feeling deep in his stomach. Like dropping down a tower into a deep black see. What is happening here?

“You… Is your mum throwing me out? Are you throwing me out?” Pete grabs Patrick’s arm, stopping him from leaving the room. Patrick says something, but it’s quiet and the words kind of mix together and he’s saying it to the floor because he’s still not looking at Pete.

“What, I don’t understand mumblish. You’re freaking me out, Patrick.”

At that Patrick finally looks up. His checks are really red and he only looks at Pete for a second, then looks straight past him.

“My mum says you can’t sleep in my room anymore, you have to sleep in the guest room.”

Pete waits a few seconds, trying to understand what just happened, but then he’s laughing and pulling Patrick into a big hug, squeezing really tight. 

“You Jerk, this was so embarrassing.” Patrick mumbles into Pete’s shoulder, but hugs him right back. 

“I’m sorry, I will totally blow you later!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts and a ship, if you want. Either here or on [tumblr](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
